


An Afternoon At Honeydukes

by CRMediaGal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Dates, Honeydukes, Post-Hogwarts, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMediaGal/pseuds/CRMediaGal
Summary: The Headmaster of Hogwarts and Professor of Charms get into some naughtiness at Honeydukes Sweet Shop during chaperon duties. A gift for LunaP999 for the Hearts and Cauldrons Christmas Gift Exchange. AU, Post-Hogwarts, Mature.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 31
Kudos: 68
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Gift Exchange





	An Afternoon At Honeydukes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts).



> **This little story and accompanying artwork were the result of a prompt from LunaP999 for the Hearts and Cauldrons Christmas Gift Exchange: _Perhaps Hermione and Snape are chaperoning a holiday trip to Hogshead?! Bonus points if there's smut!_**
> 
> **I sincerely hope you enjoy this piece, Luna. I know I'm no grand artist like yourself, but perhaps I've, at the very least, met those bonus points for SSHG holiday smut...**

* * *

_**An Afternoon At Honeydukes** _

**By CRMediaGal**

* * *

“This is mad!” Hermione hiccuped, squirming her back against the cement floor and coiling her thighs tighter around the cool firmness that belonged to a certain wizard’s slim, bare buttocks. “Positively _barmy_ , I tell you!” she spat between hitching, excited breaths. 

His answer came in the form of a harder pounding between her legs that sparked marvellously unspeakable friction and heat. A long, drawn out moan of delight released from her lips, followed by a blood-pumping shudder and the wish to melt into a puddle of goo beneath the mostly naked flesh of the individual who kept brushing against hers. Hermione quivered, thrilled in spite of the persistent worry at the back of her mind that reminded her that this _was_ , in fact, an insane gamble, and pierced his shoulder blades with the tips of her nails, desiring that he plunge deeper.

“Professor Granger,” a sudden instigating purr provoked next to her earlobe, “I thought you enjoyed breaking the rules; or was that merely a streak of the past?”

“You scoundrel— ” she started to rebuttal but was quickly undone by another delicious stroke against her sensitive G-spot. Her mouth morphed into a solid, cry-defying, “ _OH_!” of pleasure and the remainder of that thought thawed on her tongue like a Chocoball. 

“Yes,” he chuckled, sounding breathless himself but no less amused by her fractured response, “ _quite_.”

Reckless Idiots, Hermione reckoned, ought to be hers and Severus Snape’s unlikely titles for the day, for they weren’t supposed to be here; or partaking, more like, in their present self-indulgent activity that was sex. In fact, the bowels of Honeydukes Sweet Shop was one of the last spots in all of wizarding Great Britain where Hermione Granger, esteemed Professor of Charms, and the renowned Headmaster of Hogwarts should opt to sneak in a mid-afternoon shag.

 _Yet, here you are, you mindless, rule-breaking chit!_ she briefly mused before another one of her lover’s fast-paced hip dives sent her spine curving upward like a Hogwarts alcove. 

‘We’re supposed to be chaperoning!’ she had squeaked the moment after Severus had gathered a fistful of her curls in between his fingers, pulled her aggressively against the back of the stairs beneath the shop, and snogged her mouth to the point of near unconsciousness. At once, she sensed the frisky scheme he had in mind and breathed harder. He, in turn, being the suave Slytherin she loved him for, well-understood how helplessly she would prove to resist, particularly now that the frustration of mixed signals was out of the way and they were going steady. Evidently, that commitment included regular hot, steamy, sometimes uncontrollable sex exploits in the most eyebrow-raising of places. 

Today’s location was a doozy, no doubt. _Merlin help us if we get caught!_ Hermione all but groaned, for, as it turned out, the gratifying motion of Severus moving inside of her far outweighed potential professional disaster. 

Hermione’s intent for visiting Honeydukes on that blistery, snow-falling Friday afternoon had been innocent. Not only did she wish to indulge her partner in his surprising sweet tooth—not simply in the intercourse department but, also, his actual insatiable appetite for Peppermint Toads—but to show her former professor the secret trap door in the shop’s cellar that, at one time, her mate, Harry Potter, had frequented for venturing back and forth between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. It was supposed to be a fun, fast-footed excursion but, instead, their private visit had tumbled into harmless flirtation, a bit of hand brushing and stroking of cheekbones, and then the unintended shredding of winter garments, the convenience of a Warming Charm utilised to move their urges swiftly along. 

Before Hermione could make heads or tails of what was unfolding a mere level below where many of their innocent students were purchasing toffees and Jelly Slugs, she was on the dusty, dirtied floors of Honeydukes, with a mostly disrobed Severus Snape hovering above her and making her body tingle from head to toe, his bewitchment utterly irresistible. His trousers and briefs were twisted around his bony ankles whilst her knickers, as well as her laced bra, had been torn clear off, their remnants scattered about and sprinkled in between labeled crates filled with stored sweets. 

“OH! Severus!” Hermione suddenly gasped into his mouth, clutching firmly onto him. “What - if - someone - sees - us?”

A twisted smirk the likes that the Devil would probably approve of formed across his lips. Hermione shivered on the spot, smitten by that unconventionally dreamy smile that rarely formed for anyone other than her.

“Invisibility Charms work wonders, do they not?” He shot her a flitted, aroused look over. “You’re the expert, _Professor_.”

“Shut up, you sly fox!” she huffed, now recognising his underhanded spell work, and grabbed his face forcefully. “Kiss me again and see what comes of it!”

That handsome smile extended, charmed by their daring copulation and the sheer presence of the brazen, bushy-haired witch who had stolen his heart. “With pleasure,” he growled, gladdened to fulfil her request. 

Severus bent lower to capture Hermione’s supple lips and felt her chest swell. With love. Her arms swaddled him and he realised, humoured, that she had wordlessly draped his robes across them, as if to serve as an added buffer. ‘Just in case,’ he was certain she had tweeted in his mind. Then he delved deeper into her and Honeydukes soon dissipated into nothing but warm, smooth skin, sweet, puffy lips, and Exploding Bonbons that only their blended bodies could savour. 


End file.
